


Buying a Christmas tree

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Holidays are a real test for relationships.





	Buying a Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> First take at the Halbarry pairing. Hope it turned out OK.

When Hal came up with the idea to buy a Christmas tree together, he had no idea it would turn out to be such a challenge.

“What about this one?”

For a moment, Hal wished he was blind. The ‘tree’ was red, decorated with sparkly gold balls and boas.

Hal exclaimed, horrified, “No way in Hell!”

“C’mon, it’s not that bad. It’s festive,” he added, cheerfully.

“It’s hideous.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “You say that to all.”

“That’s not true,” argued Hal.

Barry glared. “You’re right, you say that to all _I_ show you.”

“I can’t help if you have such a bad taste in trees. I want the traditional green.”

“You only want it because you’re the Green Lantern,”

“What? How- wha- I don’t!”

Barry crossed his arms, staring at Hal with narrowed eyes, “Oh really?”

“Look, it’s got nothing to do with _that_. Christmas trees are green, that’s all.”

Barry gestured at the colourful trees surrounding them. “Look around, they’re all Christmas trees! Why do you have to be so thick-headed?”

“’Cause I don’t wanna put presents under a damn rainbow!”

“Well then you better put it elsewhere, because I don’t want those boring greens.”

Hal didn’t miss the equivocality of those two last words.

Shocked, he asked, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? Gods, Hal, we’re arguing, that doesn’t mean I want to break up.” He frowned. “Wait, do you-?”

“No, of course not.” Hal said hastily then took a deep breath. “Look, I just- we should compromise.”

Barry sighed, “Fine, let’s get a green one, but” he held up a finger, “I get to choose all the decorations.”

Hal smiled, relieved. “Deal.”

He hadn’t even suspected that Barry would get hand-made rainbows to decorate the tree, so after all, Hal had to put the presents under a damn rainbow, to Barry’s smug satisfaction.


End file.
